The present invention relates generally to the field of bed frame structures.
Heretofore, it has been generally known to provide box spring locating and retaining clips on the side rails of a bed frame. For example, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,537,114 and 3,683,429, such clips may be permanently secured as by riveting at desired locations along the side rails. On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,887 teaches the concept of a clip which may be attached to the side rail in a manner permitting its selective adjustable movement along the rail and location at any desired position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,345 discloses a still different concept in which the clip is arranged to be mounted at specified locations on the side rail, but incorporate structural features which permit adjustment of the clip transversely of the side rail to positions in which it will firmly grip the box srping and hold it against sliding movements in relation to the supporting bed frame. The present invention is in general of the last above-noted concept, and is considered to be an improvement thereover.